


it's not a wedding

by lukevegas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Texting, but ur so cute, lol, luke ur so mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukevegas/pseuds/lukevegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke's throwing a new years party but michael and calum wont go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not a wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**ashton** : hey guys

 **michael** : what do you want ashton

 **calum** : mikey b nice

 **michael** : its lik 10 am, wtf did he wake me up

 **luke** : i hav a surprise !!

 **ashton** : oooo i know this surprise bc i live w u nd also am ur soul mate michael pls go away muke is dead so is cake omg luke yey my boyfriend

 **calum** : anyway…

 **michael** : why would i want luke

 **luke** : bc im the best cutest most awesome freaking bf in the world that’s y

 **ashton** : that is tru

 **calum** : so what exactly is the surprise????

 **luke** : wERE THROWING A NEW YEARZ PARTYYYYYYYYYY YAAAAAY

 **michael** : im so fuking done wat the fuk luke i could be sleeping

 **calum** : i want a formal invitation in the mail or else im not going

 **michael** : complete with directions to the location of the event

 **calum** : also a menu plan

 **ashton** : this isn’t a wedding. are u coming or not

 **luke** : plsss commmm I really want to see the malum 2015 makeout sesh <3333

 **michael** : im sending this to your mom . what will she think of u now little lukey

 **luke** : ugh don’t call me that i don’t like it when u call me thatttt

 **calum** : wow lukey, your mom expects much better from you

 **ashton** : stop harassing my boyfriend

 **luke** : my hero

 **michael** : lashton sux. get a room

 **ashton** : whatever, hey lukey remember that time mikey went to calums room to look for his earring?

 **luke** : yeah, i think he must have kept hitting his head on the wall though

 **calum** : :0 ohhh nooooooo stop rite ther

 **ashton** : oh, y do u think that luke?

 **luke** : well ash, i heard some moaning and groaninggg and lots of pounding against the wall

 **michael** : uhh yeah. everyone gets frusterated when they cant find stuff

 **michael** : right?

 **calum** : yeah, it was intense.. we never found that poor earring

 **luke** : but these moans sounded weird to meeee

 **ashton** : *voice memo* yeah, do u hear anything strange

 **calum** : uhm nope looks like u can delete it now okay thanks

 **luke** : oh wait, did i just hear a voice that sounded like calum’s say “daddy!!”

 **michael** : nOOOOOOOOOO leave us alone wtf do u wANT

 **ashton** : come to the party and we’ll never use this against u again (for today)

 **luke** : *gun emoji* *money bag emoji*

 **calum** : easy, fair, fun okay im going out with mali now bYE

 **michael** : ill come to your damn party but there better be beer and cupcakes you dick heads. im leaving

 **ashton** : bye dadddddd

 **luke** : yayy, well have so muc fun :DDDD

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write :)))))) leave kudos and stuff if u liked it too xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxo cseo iwjrngouhrfougnrlkdsnughregq <333333333333333333 mUCH LOVE


End file.
